The story of how i meet Audrey
by vaiolet90
Summary: How Percy has met Audrey? And when he has decided to return by his family? This story tells in a particular way how I think it went. The story is from Percy's point of view Read it for more!


Author note: My third story translated for this site. I hope you like it. It is one of the first stories I wrote.

**The story of how I meet Audrey**

Percy Weasley was tucking in the blankets to his daughters, when Molly sat on the bed.

"Dad?" The little asked.

"What's up honey?" He answered kindly.

"Tell us a fairy story?"

"Sure. What fairy story did you want?" He asked taking the book of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard".

"Invent it yourself!" Said Lucy on the other bed.

All right then…

* * *

Once upon a time, a boy called Percy Weasley sat at the bar counter of Leaky Cauldron, when a Missy approached him and asked him if he wanted something to drink.

"A shot of Whiskey Accident thank you." Answered the young with little conviction.

"Tough day?" The girl asked while she poured him a glass. Just then, the boy noted that it wasn't the usual old barman to serve him. At his place, there was a pretty girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a smiling face. He had never seen her before.

"Well… I have just quit my job." Answered Percy taking the glass and downing the whiskey all at once.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "You must have many courage in letting it. Especially now that we're in this dark period and it is so hard to find a job."

"I worked for the Ministry." To that affirmation, she looked at him sympathetically. Everybody knew that, of those times, work at the ministry meant to submit to the rules of the Dark Lord.

"I heard that they make retaliation to who leaves the job at ministry!"

"Yeah…but I couldn't stay. I sacrificed too many things because of that work. Give me another shot?" Including the family… the young thought, but he didn't say it. He had assumed that once got what he wanted, he wouldn't have needed his family. He had no idea of how much he was in wrong. He missed all of them: Fred and George's jokes, Molly's dishes, Ginny's protests when Molly called her little one and the Muggle oddities of dad… He had been hard with his old and only now, he realized it.

"You shouldn't drown your sorrows in alcohol." Said the girl. He looked up and smiled to her for the first time. Still he thought that the girl was much pretty.

"At the moment I can't think of a better way! So...What does a young girl in a place like this?" He asked, observing the local battered.

"It is a job like another." She answered indifferently.

"I think the previous owner was a little freaked out. This place is falling apart!"

"The old owner was my grandfather!" She replied angrily.

"Ah ..." at that point the young man did not know what to say. It seemed incredible, but every time he opened his mouth, he could always mix and match one of his. The same thing had happened, the day he had quarreled with his father. He had finished by saying too many things, that now he repented.

"Anyway, you're right. This place really sucks! You know now that I look at you better; you look like one of the guys wanted. "Percy looked at her quizzically.

"Which boy wanted?" The girl took some leaflets from the bottom of the counter and she began to browse through these.

"Ah ... here it is. Take it!" Percy almost could not believe it: the image showed the photo of his brother, Ron Weasley, with an inscription below, in which it said that he was wanted because accomplice of the undesirable N°1, Harry Potter. Of course, he knew about Harry but he didn't anticipate this.

"You two seem almost relatives!" She exclaimed. The red was about to answer her, when they heard voices on the radio, that he could recognize among a thousand. Were those of his brothers, Fred and George.

"Can you turn up the volume on the radio, please?" The boy asked, anxious, as if he had just discovered that someone had died. She obeyed immediately.

"There's someone you know?" The other asked, but he did not answer motioning her with his finger to shut up.

_"Friends of radio listeners, we wanted to inform you that this will most likely be our last broadcast here at radio Potter… soon there will be a great battle against the Dark Lord at Hogwarts, and as supporters of the Boy Who Lived is our duty to intervene… the time has come to choose which side to be…"_ Percy didn't care to hear any more. The young man knew what his place was. Beside his family. Suddenly he got up from his stool, and even a few other people in the room did the same, heading for the exit, whispering to each other.

"I have to go! My family needs me. "He said to the girl. He started to leave, when he decided to go back on his feet. Taking a paper towel from the counter, he wrote his address and handed it to the girl.

"Listen ... if I survive this is my address."

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly, taking off the apron, but he stopped her.

"No! I wish there were someone waiting for me, if everything goes well. Especially if it is a beautiful girl as you! "He said in a sweet voice, then once reached the door he turned to look at her for the last time. "Ah … my name is Percy ... Percy Weasley!"

For the first time the young man had pronounced her name with pride…

* * *

Little Lucy interrupted his story.

"But this story sucks! Where are the fire-breathing dragons? Uncle Charlie is much better at telling stories. "Lucy the smaller of the two complained, before returning to lie down on the bed. Percy seemed irritated by the comment of his daughter.

"Come on! In the bed now." And sitting on the edge of the Molly's bed he returned to tuck in the blanket. Just then, he realized that the daughter seemed to look at him with admiration.

"The girl in the bar was the mom, right?" Asked her daughter with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, it was your mother." Percy admitted.

"I knew it immediately!" Lucy said with an air of know it all.

"And it is in that battle that Uncle Fred is dead?" Said the girl suddenly sorry, ignoring her sister.

"Unfortunately, yes." Percy said becoming serious. He remembered all too well, the moment of the death of his brother. The daughter seemed to notice the sadness of his father. "Come on Dad … do not be sad after all a part of him is still here, thanks to Uncle George!" He could not help but smile at the wisdom of the child, who once she saw that his father had returned cheerful, she continued with the questions.

"And the Dark Lord is what Uncle Harry defeated?" She asked, still admired.

"Yes, he was. Your uncle was very brave."

"And then Uncle Ron has been in prison?" Percy laughed at the question.

"No, of course not!

"But you said that he was wanted ... And to think that seemed me a good person! Aunt Hermione knows it? "Percy tried to answer all the questions posed from his daughter, but the child, at every answer was always more curious, and didn't seem to get enough. The conversation went on for a long time...

The next day all the Weasley came together in the burrow for the usual family monthly dinner. Ron at the sight of nieces did to embrace them, but Molly dodged him.

"What have I done?" Ron asked puzzled to Percy while the little girl at the sight of Harry ran happly towards him to be embraced.

"I have no idea, but you always do something. Maybe you forgot it." Said Percy. But underneath the boy was laughing.

"What did you mean with: I always do something?" Ron shouted.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. Several times, the night before, he had tried to explain to the child that his entire family, at that time, was wanted and not only Ron, but apparently the girl had not got the message.


End file.
